Mi compañera
by Sasuke-kun20
Summary: 2do cap actualizadoEs mi primer fic jeje. Solo dire q es SasuSaku jeje leanlo!
1. La persecución

Hola a todos… Este es mi primer fic jeje, y pues lo pongo porque me aparecieron las ganas de hacerlo y porque ahorita no tengo nada que hacer jeje.

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a la serie Naruto.

Ya empiezo con el primer cap pues…

'pensando'

"hablando"

**Mi Compañera**

**La persecución**

Un día lluvioso en otoño, cuando caían las hojas de los grandes árboles de Konoha, una chica era perseguida por 8 ogros gigantes. Presentaba una mirada de horror al ver que la perseguían; mantenía su mirada firme hacia el horizonte, intentando escapar de ese inmenso bosque. Cuando de pronto…

"No puede ser, se moja mi vestido. Desearía que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero estoy segura de que no será así" murmuraba ella, mientras corría.

En su mirada caía una lágrima. No podría creer que se había escapado de casa esa noche fría. Y que ahora era perseguida por unos malditos ogros negros que mantenían una mirada con hambre.

La lluvia caía más fuerte; el suelo se volvía lodo; todo era un asco para ella, pero mantenía las ganas de poder salir con vida de ese gran bosque.

"No puedo terminar mi vida aquí, debo continuar"

En ese instante tropieza con una roca y cae fuertemente. Los ogros se aproximan y quedan a escasos metros de ella… Todos caen encima de ella y comienzan a morder lo primero que tocan. Cuando todos están heridos se dan cuenta q la chica no estaba en el suelo con ellos.

"Grrrrrrrr… esa muchacha escapo, todos ustedes son unos inútiles" gritaba el líder de los ogros.

"De que habla jefe si usted tampoco pudo atraparla"

"Grrrrrr… Cierra la boca, pedazo de tierra"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Abrió sus lindos ojos y se preguntó donde se encontraba… Reconocía que se encontraba en el bosque, pero no sabía porque estaba justo encima de una rama recostada de alguien..

"¿Dónde estoy, ¿Qué hago aquí, ¿Quién eres tú?" menciona ella con un tono de confusión.

El chico la mira con un ceja alzada.

"Ahorita no interesa quien soy…" dice el chico seriamente.

"¡Claro que si importa! me salvaste, quiero saber quien eres" la chica levanta el tonó y lo mira con estrellitas en los ojos.

'Que lindo es este chico' se sonroja un poco.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno" la chica expresaba felicidad en ese momento.

El chico la miraba de pies a cabeza, observo cada detalle de su cuerpo, su mirada, y luego desvío la mirada. Presentando un leve sonrojo. La chica se percata de esto y le sonríe.

"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke intenta no ruborizarse más, pero no lo consigue y termina cayéndose del árbol.

" Sasuke!" Sakura se baja y le ayuda a levantarse.

Tienes un lindo nombre Sasuke y le muestra un gran sonrisa…

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ya pues, ya termine con mi primer cap… no esta tan largo, pero espero q les guste. Por si acaso soy el mismo que SasukeSess jeje… haber si me dejan reviews en mi primer fic

Atte:

Sasuke-kun20


	2. La petición

Hola de nuevo… jeje. Aquí subo el segundo cap, y pues creo que ya era hora de subirlo, aunque hubo pocos review. Jeje. Por lo menos, hubo y eso es lo que cuenta… Espero que le guste este cap y que dejen review…

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a la serie Naruto.

Ya se viene el segundo cap pues…

'pensando'

"hablando"

**La petición**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

El chico la miraba de pies a cabeza, observo cada detalle de su cuerpo, su mirada, y luego desvío la mirada. Presentando un leve sonrojo. La chica se percata de esto y le sonríe.

"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke intenta no ruborizarse más, pero no lo consigue y termina cayéndose del árbol.

" Sasuke!" Sakura se baja y le ayuda a levantarse.

Tienes un lindo nombre Sasuke y le muestra una gran sonrisa…

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

En el momento en el que Sasuke se levanta, Sakura se lanza sobre él y lo abraza. En ese instante, Sasuke se sonroja un poco deseando que ese momento nunca terminará.

'Tantas admiradoras que tengo y nunca había sentido esta sensación' Pensaba Sasuke mientras se alejaba de Sakura.

Luego de unos instantes, los dos se quedaron viéndose fijamente. La chica ahora se presentaba muy alegre y el chico un poco confundido. La lluvia seguía cayendo, la luna y las estrellas era lo único que los iluminaba. Para ella, todo había cambiado, nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico por la culpa de sus padres. Después de que una gota cayó en la cara de Sasuke, Sakura decidió peguntarle y lo miro un poquito más seria, pero nerviosa.

"Sasuke…" la chica baja la cabeza por unos instantes.

"Podrías…" Sakura se sonroja levemente.

"Llevarme a la Aldea Oculta de Konoha Sakura levanta la cara, y le sonríe a Sasuke como si suplicara que por favor.

"Pues, claro… como me negaría a hacerlo" Sasuke le muestra una sonrisa.

Sakura muestra cara de nerviosa…

"Digo… que… si me puedes llevar en tus brazos. Es que me doble el tobillo y no creo poder caminar hasta allá"

" Eh?" Sasuke se sorprende por unos instantes.

Un silencio se apodero de la situación, Sakura se puso algo triste por lo largo del silencio, aunque seguía esperando la respuesta de él. Sasuke estaba sorprendido, nunca lo había hecho, después de la muerte de su padre se había vuelto un chico serio y callado. Luego de unos momentos miró a Sakura con la respuesta.

"Supongo que si, es lo único que me queda, además no pienso dejarte aquí"

"De verdad? Que lindo eres!" Sakura empieza a alegrarse mucho…

"Bueno… si me permites"

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y la subió a sus brazos. El Sol empezaba a mostrar su luz, las nubes recién se veían en el cielo. La lluvia se detuvo y el cantar de los pájaros empezó a escucharse en el gran bosque que rodeaba a la aldea. Luego de unos segundos, Sasuke se dispuso a ir al pueblo.

'Que bien! Sasuke me esta cargando' pensaba Sakura cuando rodeaba el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos.

Un poco serio, Sasuke se la lleva en los brazos, saltando de árbol en árbol, algo sonrojado por el abrazo de Sakura. El cielo estaba repleto de nubes. Algunas de color blanco, otras un poco grises y otras que casi ni se notaban. Sakura miraba las distintas formas y cantaba una linda canción. Una canción titulada Serenade of Water.

La canción hizo que se durmiera Sakura y que Sasuke se pusiera a ver la cara tranquila que ahora mantenía Sakura. Primero lo hacia cada cierto tiempo luego cada minuto y hubo veces que casi se resbalaba al quedarse viendo.

" Por qué me observas tanto?" Preguntaba Sakura aún con los ojos cerrados.

'No puede ser, se dio cuenta' Sasuke pensaba con una cara un poco sorprendida.

"Bueno…" Sasuke intento seguir mirando el camino para no sonrojarse mucho.

"Es que me preocupa que te pase algo" Sasuke puso una cara de alivio.

"Gracias por preocuparte Sasuke" y como pudo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Esa es la chica que se nos escapó, y miren hay alguien más con ella. Esta vez si que la mataremos" Decían varios monstruos que se escondían en el bosque con ganas de descobrarse con alguien en especial.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Segundo cap listo! Disculpen la tardanza jeje… espero que les guste.

Bueno gracias por los reviews y espero que sigan mandando jeje.

Jaide112: jaja gracias! Pues por eso lo explique jeje… Bueno gracias por avisarme sobre la configuración porque ni idea tenia q eso existía. Jaja y lo otro perdona por no poder responderte pero tampoco no se q es un AU jeje. Y bueno espero q sigas leyendo.

Selkie no Karura-chan: me alegro que te haya gustado y bueno aquí esta el segundo cap jeje. Para q lo sigas leyendo. Y claro que tenia que ser SasuSaku jeje porque es la mejor pareja jaja.

Yami no Goddess: Jaja no te preocupes lo que cuenta es q mandaste review jeje y espero que te haya gustado este cap y el anterior.

tsubasa89: Me alegro que te guste mucho el cap jeje ya lo seguí jeje. Espero q te guste.

AnaYasha: Gracias amiguita por mandar review.. jaja gracias espero que te siga gustando.

Atte:

Sasuke-kun20


End file.
